La víbora
by SweetDreamSwiftGabie13
Summary: "Esa mujer es una víbora" era lo que decían de Isabella Swan, una cruel y dura mujer, con un doloroso pasado. Ella juro que no abriría mas su corazón. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar cuando el atractivo e irónico Edward Cullen llegue a ella y marque su corazón y su vida.
1. ORIGEN

Isabella era una linda chiquilla de quince años, sus padres eran una pareja de comerciantes, de clase media.  
La belleza de Isabella atraía la mirada de muchos hombres, que hacían cualquier cosa por un poco de atención, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él. Para Riley Bears.  
Isabella era una libre soñadora, hermosa naturalmente, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus profundos ojos chocolates que destellaban luz y su sedoso cabello castaño rojizo, a pesar de ser tierna, era muy rebelde.  
-Bells- escucho su nombre, estaba sentada en la arena de la playa.  
Bella volteó, pero no vio a nadie, Riley se escondió tras una enorme roca, en su mano tenía una flor de color rosa, como los labios de Isabella.  
Se acercó sigilosamente, le cubrió los ojos.  
-Riley ¿eres tú?- preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa.  
-¿quien más sería?- pregunto Riley sonriendo.  
Se sentó a lado de ella, la flor que traía en su mano, la colocó en su oreja, presionando un mecho de su cabello.  
-es linda- dijo Bella sonriendo.  
-tanto como tú- dijo Riley, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Isabella.  
Riley se acercó a Isabella, con amor besó sus labios, era el primer beso de Isabella, era una niña despertando al amor.  
-me gusta encontrarme aquí contigo- dijo Isabella mirando el atardecer con Riley.  
-a mí también- le contestó Riley, juntando su frente con la de Isabella.  
Sus ojos eran verdes y su sonrisa deslumbraba a Isabella, era su primer amor.  
-debo irme, mis padres me esperan para cenar- se despidió Isabella.  
-te acompaño- dijo Riley.  
-mi casa está cerca, no hay necesidad- impuso Isabella.  
-yo quiero acompañarte- insistió Riley.  
-estas bien- acepto Isabella.  
La casa de Bella no estaba muy lejos, pero Riley era todo un caballero. Al llegar Isabella se despedía de Riley con un dulce beso, pero oyeron un estruendo, un disparo. Riley puso a Isabella tras de él.  
-espera Bella, iré a ver- propuso Riley.  
-no, algo pasa... mis papás- dijo preocupada Isabella con lagrimas al ras de sus ojos.  
Riley iba a entrar, pero no hubo necesidad, de la casa de Bella salieron tres hombres desconocidos, uno era alto, de cabello rubio agarrado por una coleta y con cara de psicópata, el otro era de piel oscura, alto y rastas, el último era alto y de cabello rubio.  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Isabella asustada.  
-unos amigos de papi- contesto burlándose el primer hombre de coleta.  
-¿Que le hicieron a mis padres?- dijo Isabella llorando.  
-nos cobramos unas cuentas pendientes con papi y mami ¿verdad Laurent?- dijo el mismo hombre y el tipo de piel oscura asintió.  
-claro, James pero creo que no podrás saludarlo- se burlo el hombre, Laurent.  
-basta, asesinaron a los señores Swan, eso es un delito- intervino Riley.  
-¿y?- se burló el último hombre.  
-shh, déjalo ya Mike, este tipo me está irritando- dijo Laurent.  
-como veras, niño tonto, los papis de tu noviecita nos debían mucho... así que nos pagaron con su vida, ahora nos quedamos con la casa ah y con la muñequita- habló James, Isabella se estremeció tras Riley.  
-NO VAN A TOCARLA- gruño Riley.  
James, Laurent y Mike, los apuntaron con un arma, esto no pintaba bien.  
-Bella, mi amor corre- dijo Riley.  
Isabella obedeció, corrió pero oyó un disparo, al voltear vio a Riley tirando en el suelo, quiso regresar para auxiliarlo.  
-corre Bella y no pares de correr- dijo Riley al verla volver y… murió.  
Los tres hombres corrieron, entonces Isabella con lagrimas en los ojos, hizo caso a las últimas palabras de Riley, corrió por la playa, pero escuchaba cerca las risas y las voces de esos hombres, corrió y corrió, pero piso una piedra entre la arena, se dobló el pie y cayó al suelo, cuando quiso levantarse no pudo, Laurent la jalo de su vestido.  
Poco después llegó James y Mike, los tres la arrastraron hasta un rincón de la playa.  
-es joven, bien puede ser virgen, si la vendemos a un burdel, nos darán mucho por ella- propuso Mike con su fría voz.  
-no, ya me gustó y la quiero- dijo James  
Isabella luchaba para zafarse del agarre de esos hombres.  
-bien, por lo mientras podemos divertirnos con ella- dijo Laurent.  
-yo quiero ser el primero- dijo James.  
-no me toques cerdo- gruño Isabella y escupió en cara de James.  
-¡perra!- grito James, se limpio la cara y abofeteó a Isabella.  
Para Isabella, era como una pesadilla, pero el mareo y la sensación de sangre en su boca, confirmaba que era real  
Mike y Laurent sujetaron a Isabella, mientras James rompía el vestido de Isabella, después su ropa interior, Isabella lloraba, pero James no se detuvo, tomó a Isabella y abuso de ella, para el bajo deseo y la perversidad de James, era afortunado, efectivamente Isabella era virgen.  
Después de que James terminara de mancillar a Isabella y golpearla, siguió Laurent y al final fue Mike, el más perverso, que trato con ferocidad el cuerpo de Isabella, todos sus gritos eran reprimidos por las manos que cubrían su boca.  
Al terminar los tres, la amarraron, se burlaron de ella y la humillaron, mientras bebían, Isabella se quedo inmóvil, ya no lloraba.  
Esos hombres se quedaron dormidos, Isabella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo desamarrarse, estaba perdida.  
Al día siguiente, esos terribles hombres, tomaron a Isabella y la llevaron a casa, donde con dolor vio los cuerpos de sus padres y encerraron a Isabella, aún amarrada.  
Pero por la ventana, pudo ver como en el patio envolvían a Riley y a sus padres, los enterraron en su patio, después llegó una mujer, era muy bella, pero se veía intimidada, llegó junto a un hombre, un horrible hombre de aspecto temible.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, de ahí entro la mujer que hace minutos vio.  
-dios mío...- exclamo la mujer al ver a Isabella.  
Esa mujer era rubia y muy hermosa, pero en sus brazos se distinguían marcas se látigos.  
Esa mujer se espantó al ver el estado de Isabella, la cara hinchada, llena de golpes y marcas, su ropa rota y llena de sangre, se acercó a ella y la desató, Isabella no lloraba, solo parpadeaba para saber que estaba viva.  
-niña que te hicieron... esos animales, ay... eres tan pequeña, yo te ayudare.  
Esa mujer tomó a Isabella, llenó la bañera con agua, desnudo a Isabella y la ayudó a meterse a la tina, Isabella se quejó, le dolía su parte intima y todo su cuerpo.  
-pobre de ti, por lo que oí esos hombres te desvirgaron, mi jefe no les pagará mucho por ti, mi nombre es Jessica, no temas, a mí también me hicieron mucho daño- dijo Jessica mostrando sus brazos marcados de cicatrices -pero yo te ayudare, eres muy hermosa, eso es un beneficio, te curaré y te enseñare a no sufrir de los hombres, si no a manejarlos, volverlos locos, tanto que harán lo que sea por ti, te lo prometo- hablaba Jessica, mientras Isabella juraba mentalmente hacerlo pagar.  
-¿a dónde me llevan?- preguntó Isabella con la vista perdida.  
-a un lugar lejos de aquí, yo te enseñaré lo que debes hacer y despreocúpate, algún día cuando estemos preparadas huiremos, te lo prometo.  
-¿huir de qué?  
-de la maldad, al lugar donde vamos, nosotras servimos a los hombres.  
-¿un burdel?  
-sí, tu solo haz caso a todo lo que te diga, y veras que tengo razón.  
Isabella asintió. Terminó de ducharse por si misma, Jessica la vistió y maquillo para que sus heridas corporales se disimularan, pero no las de su alma.


	2. EL INFIERNO PUEDE SER UN PARAÍSO

Cuando ese hombre vio a Isabella, se impresionó con su belleza, pagó una cantidad justa por ella, y junto a Jessica de marcharon, Isabella miró su casa por última vez, el camino fue largo, sus ojos no tenían esa chispa, estaban muertos.  
Llegaron a un lugar, donde era una mansión, muchas mujeres los miraron, Isabella observo todo, ese hombre que compró a Bella, de nombre Jules, le dijo a Jessica que tenía cuatro meses para curar el cuerpo de Isabella y para enseñarle todo, ahora ya no era más Isabella, su nombre nuevo era Ángel, pues Isabella tenía una cara de ángel.  
Durante los primeros dos meses, Jessica se encargó de curar las heridas de Isabella, las cuales curaban muy rápido, Isabella cambió, su sonrisa de antes era de luz, ahora solo de frialdad, después en el tercer mes, aprendió a maquillarse, caminar y seducir con su sola mirada, pero llegó algo que le arruinó el alma.  
Al cuarto mes, se enteró que estaba embarazada y lo peor es que no sabía de quien de los tres malnacidos que la violaron, ella era diferente, sintió repugnancia por el bebé inocente que crecía dentro de ella.  
-no lo quiero sácamelo Jessica- exigió Bella.  
-no se puede, lo siento... está muy avanzado- se disculpó Jessica.  
Jules decidió que Isabella tuviera al bebé y después se lo daría a una pareja que lo cuidará, después de un tiempo Isabella dio a luz a una hermosa niña, idéntica a ella en todos los sentidos, la tomó en brazos, Jessica tuvo la esperanza de que Isabella la amará, pero no fue así, el duro corazón de Isabella no se desintegro al ver esos ojitos cafés como los de ella.  
-llévensela ya, me da asco- exclamo en una mirada fría, Bella.  
-pero Ángel, es tu hija... podemos escapar y llevárnosla- sugirió una chica de sus compañeras.  
-no sean ridículas, además estará mejor con esa familia rica, yo no la amó y nunca la amaré, el solo tocarla me da repugnancia y asco, tómala ya- insistió Bella.  
Jessica tomó a la bebita y se la llevó, sería entregada a una prestigiosa familia, "buena suerte bebé, nunca permitas que dañen tu corazón" se despidió mentalmente Isabella. Desde esa tarde nunca más la vio  
Con el pasar del tiempo, Isabella o como la conocían... Ángel, era toda una prostituta, con clientes peleándose y agarrándose a golpes por su belleza, su cabeza era fría, pasaron dos años y Jules murió, antes de que alguien más tomara el mando de ese "negocio", Isabella, junto a Jessica y otras chicas escaparon, todas se dispersaron, menos Jessica e Isabella, vivieron bien por un tiempo, aprovechando la belleza de Bella, despojando a hombres de sus propiedades y dinero, hasta que se cruzaron con Jacob Black.  
Jacob Black, como muchos hombres, perdió la cabeza por Isabella, Jacob Black era un adinerado hombre de Texas, la ambición de Bella no tuvo límites, después de un tiempo, ella y Jessica se fueron a vivir con Jacob Black, hasta que Isabella se casó con Jacob.  
Jacob no imaginaba lo que le ocurriría al hacer a Isabella su esposa, él se volvió desconfiado y celoso, no podía permitir que ningún hombre tuviera el mínimo contacto con Isabella, era tan posesivo.  
Una noche que Isabella no quiso estar en la intimidad con él, reaccionó muy mal, golpeó a Isabella y quiso tomarla por la fuerza. Enorme error.  
Isabella recordó aquella noche, cuando mataron a sus padres y a su amado Riley. Se proyectó en Jacob y se desquito atacándolo, hasta que termino asesinándolo con un disparo en la frente.  
Isabella hizo parecer todo un suicidio y termino por ser la viuda de Jacob Black, tomo riendas a los negocios de Jacob e hizo prosperar la hacienda del viñedo de Texas, esa mujer fue capaz de sembrar miedo en toda la región, ganando más poder con el pasar de los años, era tan cruel y despiadada, cualquier hombre que intentará pasarse de listo, Isabella se defendía con su poderosa arma o su amada fusta.  
Jessica era como una hermana para ella, ambas eran duras con todo mundo. Era irónico, Isabella cambió el nombre del viñedo de "Black" a "Ángel de la Muerte", la gente le temía y la respetaba, pero también la llamaban "La víbora"


	3. LLEGADA

Bella acababa de despertar, en su bata blanca de seda blanca, abrió la puerta del balcón, admiro sus dominios, sonrió ante todo lo que hizo para llegar hasta aquí.  
Tocaron la puerta.  
-Bella, soy Jessica ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Jessica.  
-pasa- indicó Bella.  
Jessica pasó con una bandeja de desayuno y la dejo en el escritorio de Bella.  
-ya que no bajaste a desayunar, te subí el desayuno.  
-ayer me dormí tarde, revise algunos papeles del viñedo.  
-tenemos nuevos vecinos, acaban de comprar la hacienda vecina- informó Jessica.  
-¿la que se estaba cayendo a pedazos?  
-sí, aunque ya esta remodelada, lo que nosotras creíamos era la remodelación del puente, era la remodelación de esa hacienda.  
Bella se acerco a su desayuno y comenzó a comer.  
-¿y quiénes son los nuevos dueños?- preguntó Bella.  
-pues el apellido nadie lo sabe aún, son dos hermanos, uno de ellos con su esposa y su hija- contestó Jessica.  
-vaya, por lo menos no creo que nos den problemas, odio los problemas… por cierto, necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad, debemos verificar que en la exportadora todo esté bien- dijo Bella.  
-claro ¿cuándo? muero por ir de compras.  
Bella sonrió, Jessica podía despilfarrar en compras, pero su trabajo lo recompensaba todo.  
-pues mañana nos vamos y aprovechas para arrasar con todo- bromeó Bella.  
-iré alistándome entonces.  
-yo iré a dar una vuelta por los viñedos.  
-moriría por ir y cortar algunas uvas... pero debo hacer algunas llamadas...  
-o te vas a ver con Tyler.  
-no Bella...  
-Esta bien, acéptalo no importa, ya sabes lo que yo pienso pero si eso te hace feliz, adelante.  
-lo sé Bella, eso de jamás abrir tu corazón.  
-yo, no tengo corazón.  
Jessica negó con la cabeza, nunca logró cambiar a Bella, ella conocía la historia de Bella mejor que nadie y sabía que ella amó solo una vez, incluso llegó a ver una fotografía de Riley.  
-ay Bella, me iré entonces.  
-nos vemos al rato.  
Jessica salió y Bella terminó de desayunar, se daría un baño y saldría a hacer lo que más le encantaba, cabalgar.

Iba conduciendo Emmett Cullen, por fin llegaban, a su lado estaba su hermosa y enferma esposa, Rosalíe, dormida. Mientras en el asiento trasero estaba Edward Cullen mirando por la ventana, acariciando los cabellos de la hija de Emmett y Rosalíe, una hermosa niña de diez años, llamada Marietta.  
-llegamos familia- dijo Emmett.  
Era una hermosa hacienda, Edward y Emmett la compraron para que, desgraciadamente, Rosalíe pasara ahí tranquilamente sus últimos días de vida.  
Rosalíe bajo caminando con ligereza de su enfermedad.  
-mami- dijo su hija.  
Su hija era pequeña, apenas tenía diez años, pero era muy inteligente, su cabello era castaño rojizo, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos… chocolate.  
-ven hija- la llamó Emmett y al cargo en sus hombros.  
Edward admiro todo, el paisaje era muy bello, la hacienda vecina llamada "Ángel de la Muerte" mostraba los viñedos y los plantíos de uvas.  
La familia Cullen, caminó hasta lo que sería su ahora casa, era un verano precioso, excepto para la salud de cayente de Rose.  
Cuando entraron a la hermosa hacienda, los recibió una mujer, la nueva ama de llaves, Sue. Ella condujo a Rose a su habitación para descansará.  
-disculpe Sue ¿me podría alguien ensillar un caballo?- pregunto Edward.  
-claro señor Edward, usted puede ir a las caballerizas y decirle a mi esposo, Billy que le ensille un caballo- respondió Sue.  
-gracias amm... Emmett saldré un rato- avisó Edward.  
-claro, yo me quedare con Marietta- dijo Emmett.  
Edward salió y caminó por las caballerizas, se encontró con un señor de edad, cepillando el pelaje de un caballo.  
-buenos días- saludó Edward.  
-buenos días señor Cullen- saludó Billy.  
-solo llámeme Edward.  
-y bien Edward ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
-¿podría ensillarme un caballo?, me encanta montar.  
-claro, ¿le gusta la equitación?  
-es mi hobbie favorito.  
Billy comenzó a ensillar al caballo en silencio, cuando terminó, Edward monto el caballo.  
-gracias Billy, nos vemos en un rato- se despedía Edward.  
-esperé Edward, antes debo decirle algo- dijo Billy deteniendo a Edward  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-si va a cabalgar por allá, cerca de los viñedos y la propiedad "El Ángel de la Muerte" tenga cuidado.  
Edward lo miró curiosamente.  
-¿por qué?  
-bueno Edward, principalmente por la víbora.  
-¿perdón? no le temó a las serpientes, no se preocupé  
-no me refería a las serpientes, si no a la víbora, Isabella Swan, así es como la conocemos, la víbora.  
-¿la víbora? ¿Por que llaman así a esa mujer?  
-porque esa mujer es una víbora, es malvada, todo el mundo le temé.  
-a mi no me da miedo una mujer.  
-ella no es cualquier mujer, es peligrosa y muy cruel, pero también muy hermosa, solo tenga cuidado.  
-no se preocupe, nada pasara.  
Edward se fue cabalgando, pensando en lo que Billy le había dicho, ¿será cierto lo que la gente decía de Isabella Swan? cabalgo por algunos minutos, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que vio a una mujer, estaba sobre un caballo negro, al acercarse más, la vio perfectamente, era hermosa, delgada, de cabello largo y castaño rojizo, se encontró con sus ojos chocolates, fríos, sus labios rojos se fruncieron.  
-¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?- preguntó su dulce y afilada voz.  
-cabalgo- contesto riendo Edward.

Bella no soportó esa insolencia, bajo de su caballo.  
-Está prohibido que esté aquí, son mis dominios- casi grito Bella.  
Al acercarse, lo observo, era muy atractivo, facciones perfectas, cabello cobrizo y sus ojos esmeraldas, dentro de Bella le recordaron a Riley, el amor de toda su vida, esa sonrisa confiada y deslumbrada, sus ojos verdes, se parecía a su primer amor.  
-no lo sabía, señorita, le ofrezco mis disculpas- dijo ese hombre.  
Se bajo del caballo y se acercó más a Bella  
-usted debe ser Isabella Swan- dijo ese hombre.  
-por supuesto, ahora vallase- insistió Bella.  
-mi nombre es Edward Cullen- se presentó.  
Edward... así se llamaba.  
-vallase- insistió Bella dándose la vuelta.  
-y ¿si no quiero?- reto Edward.  
Bella se volvió, pretendía sacar su arma, pero Edward fue rápido y detuvo su mano, de esa manera estaban muy cerca -suéltame, o te arrepentirás- advirtió Bella, mirándolo a los ojos. Edward se sintió atraído a ella, la sujeto para que no escapará de su agarre, miró sus labios rojizos, entre abiertos.  
-acepto las consecuencias- dijo Edward con aire de burla, haciendo rabiar a Bella.  
Edward solo pensaba en una cosa, besarla pero... ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo hacía? Bella luchó por no temblar, ese hombre era un cretino, ella odiaba a los cretinos, pero sentir la calidez y la fuerza de esos brazos era irresistible.  
Edward se aventuró, la besó. Bella luchó para alejarse de ese beso, entonces se derritió, pero ella recordó "jamás abras tu corazón", aprovecho que Edward estaba desprevenido, se separó con fuerza empujando a Edward.  
La rabia de Bella creció, furiosa estampo su mano contra la mejilla de Edward, él se sobo la mejilla, Bella si que pegaba fuerte.  
-mira idiota, en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar, por hoy tuviste suerte y solo fue una bofetada- gruño Bella.  
-¿solo?- pregunto Edward con gracia en sus palabras.  
-a los hombres que han osado, tocarme sin que yo quiera, se las han visto con mi fusta o mejor aún, con mi arma- respondió Bella.  
-vaya... me gustan las caricias salvajes.  
Bella no respondió y se dio la vuelta, montó su caballo y se alejo cabalgando a toda prisa "¿como fui tan estúpida? dejarme derretir así como mantequilla en sus brazos, es que ¡demonios! él es tan parecido a Riley, hasta en la forma de besar ¡basta Isabella! es solo un estúpido hombre"- pensó furiosa.  
¿Será solo un estúpido hombre?


	4. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

Edward regresó a casa, le dolía la mejilla, pero le había encantado Bella, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, pero vaya que tenía un carácter del demonio "¿por qué será así? ¿qué hay tras esos fríos ojos chocolates?"- pensaba Edward camino a la cocina.  
-señor Edward- lo llamó Sue.  
-solo Edward por favor- pidió Edward.  
-¿le gustó los alrededores?- pregunto Sue picando verduras en una tabla.  
-sí, dígame ¿usted ha vivido aquí mucho tiempo?- preguntó Edward mordiendo una manzana.  
-claro, aquí nací- contestó Sue.  
-así... que usted conoce a Isabella Swan ¿no?- preguntó Edward y Sue se tensó, alzando la mirada a los ojos de Edward.  
-¿a la víbora? ¿Por qué?  
-vamos Sue, no la llamen así, sigo sin entender porque lo hacen.  
Sue se limpió las manos y se acercó a Edward.  
-esa mujer es el mismísimo demonio, es malvada y cruel, ha hecho cosas terribles- contó Sue, sería.  
-¿Qué cosas terribles ha hecho?- preguntó Edward frunciendo el seño.  
-ella fue esposa de Jacob Black, la hacienda "El Ángel de la Muerte" antes era "Black", ella le cambió el nombre al morir su esposo...  
-pero Sue, yo no le veo nada de "terrible" en cambiarle el nombre a una hacienda, eso es exagerar.  
-déjeme terminar, Jacob Black, murió en situaciones extrañas, supuestamente se suicido, pero dicen que fue ella quien lo asesino.  
-pero esas son habladurías nada mas, no están seguros si eso es verdad.  
-en eso tiene razón, pero aparte ella ha cometido cosas horribles, no tiene compasión por nadie, todos sus empleados con un solo error son castigados con golpes con fusta y cuidado del hombre que se propase con ella- contó Sue recordando lo que pasó hace unas horas.  
-¿Que les hace?- preguntó Edward curioso.  
-los golpea con su fusta con que solo le den un piropo, en varias ocasiones ella le disparó a hombres, el último ya no puede tener familia.  
-vaya...- exclamo Edward "entonces soy afortunado, yo solo recibí una bofetada"- pensó.  
-¿vive sola?  
-no Edward, vive con su hermana Jessica bueno parecen hermanas y con hombres que la respaldan.  
-sigo sin entender porque le tienen miedo.  
-porque ella es poderosa, tiene muchas influencias y dinero, lo que ella quiere lo toma sea cual sea el precio o las consecuencias.  
-y... ¿por qué es ella así?- preguntó Edward.  
-nadie lo sabe, es un misterio, ella es ponzoñosa como una víbora...  
-y de ahí su apodo ¿no?  
-sí, ella está consciente de que así la llamamos, pero parece no importarle en lo absoluto.  
-vaya... gracias Sue, hace rato me topé con ella.  
Sue palideció.  
-¿qué? ella odia a quien osé entrar en sus dominios, mas si son hombres, en especial odia a los hombres.  
-me di cuenta, pero salí ileso, bueno acepto que tiene un carácter fuerte y es muy hermosa- dijo Edward.  
-sí, esa es la trampa mortal en ella, su belleza- dijo Sue regresando a sus labores.  
-me retiro Sue, gracias por la charla- se despidió Edward.  
-solo tenga mucho cuidado con Isabella Swan- advirtió Sue.  
Edward no respondió, se fue caminando a su habitación, no sabía que había ocurrido para no poder sacarse a Bella de la cabeza, vaya que en ese caballo parecía un ángel.  
Edward se preguntaba cómo se vería ese hermoso rostro con una sonrisa de luz, esos ojos chocolates ¿cómo se verían? con luz y no oscuridad.  
¿Que se sentiría hacerla sonreír? Edward quería saberlo.

Bella había llegado a casa echando chispas, estaba enfadada consigo misma, ese hombre era un atrevido, ignoró a Jessica y se encerró en su habitación, se recargó en el barandal de su balcón, furiosa.  
"¿Por qué no le metí un tiro? tuve oportunidad"- se recriminaba confundida.  
Corrió a su armario y se miró en el espejo, claro después de diez años había cambiado mucho, los años sentaba su belleza, pero su inocencia se había escapado.  
De una gaveta, sacó una caja de madera con destellos dorados, sentada en el suelo la abrió. La única fotografía de Riley que tenía, sonriente y despreocupado, dulce y hermoso. "Corre Bella y no pares de correr"- recordó esa última frase de Riley.  
-mi amor, me hubiera encantado tanto poder haberte dicho que te amaba- susurró Bella acariciando la fotografía.  
La imagen de Riley tirado y sangrando al hablar la invadió.  
Miró nuevamente la fotografía de Riley sonriente, esta se difuminó y apareció la de Edward.  
-no- exclamó Bella horrorizada.  
Guardo la foto en la caja y la regresó en la gaveta, "no, no voy a hacerte esto Riley, no"- pensó Bella desesperada.  
Riley era una herida que jamás se cerraba.  
Se miró al espejo y vio a aquella Bella, inocente y frágil "no, no, no, yo ya no soy eso"- pensó y rompió en espejo con su mano, en el piso cayeron trozos de espejo y sangre.  
-BELLA, ABREME- era Jessica tras la puerta.  
Bella no respondió, se sentía estúpida, en minutos se caía esa barrera de fuerza que había construido durante diez años. Jessica no soportó mas y entro a la habitación.  
Vio a Bella en mirando los trozos de espejo.  
-Bella ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Jessica, abrazándola.  
-no puedo Jessica, se lo prometí.  
-¿de qué hablas Bella? ven levántate, te curare esa herida.  
Jessica levantó a Bella y la sentó en su cama.  
Jessica regreso con el botiquín y con eso curo la mano de Bella.  
-calma Bella, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó preocupada.  
-no le he cumplido la promesa a Riley, no se la he cumplido.  
-¿de qué promesa hablas?  
-le prometí que esos hombres pagarían y no lo he hecho.  
-Bella, deja la venganza a un lado.  
-NO JESSICA, ELLOS DEBEN PAGAR, ESOS HOMBRES BORRARON EN MI LA INOCENCIA QUE TENÍA, MIS ILUCIONES, MATARON A MIS PADRES, MATARON AL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y... ME VIOLARON- gritó Bella alterada, irradiando furia y dolor.  
-jamás has sabido de ellos, puede que estén muertos, Bella.  
-no, no, puedo sentir que están vivos y los hare pagar cuando los encuentre, Jessica...  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿tú me ayudaras verdad?  
-por supuesto, lo sabes jamás te dejare sola.  
-bien, pues llama a Eric y dile que necesito sus servicios y... manda a que limpien esto- dijo Bella y salió de la habitación.  
Bella tomaría riendas a su venganza.


	5. CONFESIONES

Jessica había llamado a Eric, las instrucciones de Bella habían sido precisas, quería información de esos tres hombres: Mike Newton, Laurent Smith y James Connor.  
Bella y Jessica partieron a la ciudad Nuevo México, para arreglar unos asuntos, se quedarían cierto tiempo, era la celebración del "festival 58 del vino y la uva", por lo cual Bella y Jessica estaban invitadas como dueñas del viñedo "El Ángel de la Muerte".

Edward había regresado al lugar donde había besado a Bella, pero no se encontró con ella y al preguntar le dijeron que había salido con Jessica.  
Regresó a casa y se encontró con Marietta en el jardín cortando flores, mientras Rosalíe estaba sentada en una banca, pálida y enferma.  
-hola Rose- saludó Edward a su cuñada.  
-Edward, Emmett te estaba buscando, pero desapareciste, regresó a Portland, a ver unos asuntos- dijo Rose.  
-¿para?  
-quería ver si se te ofrecía algo.  
-no, nada ¿cómo te sientes hoy?  
-Edward ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? sé que voy a morirme- dijo Rose sonriendo tristemente.  
-Rose...  
-no digas nada Ed, toma, te llegó esto- dijo Rose.  
Rose le entregó un sobre purpura a Edward y él lo leyó.  
-oh... nos invitan al festival 58 del vino y la uva.  
-¿y eso?  
-mi padre era invitado por ser exportador del vino de uno de los miembros.  
-oh, vayan ustedes, yo no puedo.  
-Rose, si tu no vas Emmett tampoco y ni yo.  
-bueno, podrías ir solo tú y te llevas a Marietta, quiero que salga.  
-me parece perfecto- contestó Edward.  
Marietta llegó con un ramo de rosas y se las entregó a Rose.  
-toma mamá, son las más bonitas, tanto como tu- dijo Marietta sonriendo.  
-gracias mi amor te quiero...- dijo Rose, pero la interrumpió un dolor y comenzó a toser, se cubrió la boca con su pañuelo blanco y al verlo, vio la sangre escarlata.  
-Edward ayúdame a ir a mi habitación- dijo Rose.  
Edward asintió, Marietta los siguió hasta la habitación de Rose, ella se recostó, en su mano llevaba un rosario de perlas autenticas, ella era muy religiosa.  
-Marietta, mi amor ¿por qué no vas con Sue y le pides que te de leche con chocolate?- dijo Rose a su hija.  
-si mamá- contestó Marietta y salió de la habitación.  
-Edward, presiento que no me queda mucho tiempo, puedo oler de cerca la muerte- le dijo Rose tomando la mano de Edward.  
-¿quieres que llame a un doctor?- preguntó Edward.  
-no... lo que quiero es confesarte algo...  
Edward se quedo intrigado ante las palabras de Rosalie.  
-¿confesarme algo?  
-sí Edward.  
-bien, te escucho...  
-esto es difícil para mí, cuando muera, quiero que le ayudes a Emmett, cuidando a Marietta.  
-Rose, eso no tienes que pedirlo...  
-gracias, pero quiero que le saques la verdad a Emmett...  
-¿de que verdad me hablas?  
-esto nadie lo sabe, pero Marietta no es hija mía ni de Emmett.  
-¿que?  
-lo que oíste, perdí al bebé que tendríamos Emmett y yo... me deprimí mucho, despues de unos meses, Emmett llegó con una bebita, no me dijo de donde la saco y tampoco me importó, pero ahora que muera, Marietta necesitará una madre, quiero que busques a su verdadera madre.  
La confesion de Rosalie, lo dejo muy intrigado, no se esperaba tal cosa.  
-te lo prometo Rose, buscare a la verdadera madre de Marietta.


	6. CASUALIDADES

Bella y Jessica estaban vestidas de gala, partieron juntas rumbo al lugar donde sería el evento, a Bella estas cosas le fastidiaban, pero debía hacerlo, en cambio Jessica lo disfrutaba, para ella era divertido.  
-Bella- la llamó Jessica.  
-dime.  
-Eric ha llamado y dijo que tiene listo lo que le pediste.  
-¿enserio? bien, mañana regresamos y dile que mañana me lleve la informacion.  
-esta bien ahora le llamó.  
-gracias Jessica.  
-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
-perfectamente, otra cosa, busca a Maria, Jane, Ángela y Heidi, necesitare su ayuda.  
María, Jane, Ángela y Heidi, eran muy amigas de Bella y Jessica, ellas habían escapado del burdel hace ocho años juntas.  
-claro, hace mucho que no las vemos- dijo Jessica sonriendo.  
-pues pronto las veremos.

Edward llegó vestido de traje, venía agarrando la mano de la pequeña Marietta, que venía muy coqueta y risueña.  
Edward no lo podía creer, ahí tambien estaba Bella, se veía hermosa en ese vestido negro.  
-Marietta, no corras... mantente conmigo, puedes perderte- advitió Edward a la pequeña Marietta.  
-sí tío- contesto con una sonrisa.  
Edward caminó entre la gente, Marietta se degustaba con las uvas, mientras Edward con el vino. Quería acercarse a Bella, pero no sabía como, podría aprovechar, ahora no parecía que llevara su fusta o su arma, bajo el vestido.

Bella estaba aburrida, pero se degustaba del vino, incluso disfrutó que su vino se ganará el primer lugar del concurso.  
Estaba parada, probando algunas uvas, cuando alguien chocó con ella.  
-perdón- se disculparón, era una niña de mas o menos diez años.  
-fijate niña- se quejo Bella con cara de fastidio.  
La niña alzo la mirada, Bella se alejó un paso, sorprendida, esos ojos... esa expreción de miedo, "no, no puede ser"-pensó.  
La niña parpadeó sorprendida  
-Marietta- llamarón  
Bella vio que era Edward, acercandose.  
-tío- exclamó Marietta.  
Bella miró a Edward y despues a Marietta.  
-buenas noches señorita Isabella- saludó Edward.  
-buenas noches- contestó Bella respirando profundamente.  
-Marietta te dije que no te separarás de mi- dijo Edward a Marietta.  
-es que quería unas uvas- respondío la niña.  
-¿que es de usted?- preguntó Bella.  
-¿perdon?- exclamo Edward.  
-la niña, ¿que es de usted?  
-ah... es mi sobrina, Marietta.  
-¿cuantos años tiene?  
-diez ¿por que?  
Bella palideció.  
-por nada, buena noche.  
Bella se alejó, buscó a Jessica y la vió probando una copa de vino.  
-Jessica- dijo Bella hiperventilando.  
-Bella ¿que tienes? estas blanca como papel.  
-Jessica, ven necesito preguntarte algo.  
Jessica y Bella se alejaron al lovy, lejos de todos.  
-¿recuerdas a la bebé que tuve?- preguntó Bella, no se atrevía a decir "mi hija"  
-¿a tu hija? claro que la recuerdo, pero despues de tanto timpo ¿te preocupa?  
-no, nunca me ha inportado... solo que... arg... ¿a quien se la entregaron? ¿tu viste o sabes algo?  
-amm... bueno, sí, ví que se la entregarón a un hombre.  
-¿como era? ¿como se llamaba?  
-bueno... era alto, fornido, de cabello castaño y ojos grises... mmm era atractivo... su nombre mmm, espera... Emmett, se llamaba Emmett.  
-Emmett ¿que? ¿como se apelliaba?  
-no lo se, nunca lo dijo Jules... ¿por que tan repentinamente quieres saber sobre esa niña?  
Bella suspiró, tratando de calmarse.  
-Jessica, vi a una niña que se parecía mucho a la que te entregué hace años.  
Jessica abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿qué? ¿Cuándo? pero... ¿estás segura? los niños cambian con el tiempo.  
-no lo sé, mira esa niña es idéntica a mi cuando tenía diez años...  
-vaya... ¿sabes quién es?  
-se que se llama Marietta y que es sobrina de nuestro nuevo vecino, Edward Cullen.  
-vaya... solo hay una manera de saberlo.  
-¿qué?  
-si Bella, una prueba de ADN.  
-Jessica ¿acaso no me escuchas? esa niña es sobrina del vecino.  
-¿y?  
-va a estar difícil, acercarme u sacarle sangre.  
-esa no es la única manera, confía en mí.  
-Jessica, no lo sé.  
-¿que no sabes?  
-si quiero saber si Marietta es esa bebé que parí.  
-¿por qué?  
-por la misma razón que la aleje de mi.  
-¿cual razón?  
-que la odio con toda mi alma.  
-Bella, ella no tiene la culpa, hagamos esto ¿sí? hacemos esa bendita prueba para salir de dudas.  
Bella lo pensó.  
-esta bien, hagamos la prueba de ADN.  
¿Marietta sería su hija o no?


	7. EN MARCHA

Bella viajo inmediatamente de regresó a la hacienda junto a Jessica, no podía quedarse más, estaba tan intranquila como hace nunca.  
"Esa niña no puede ser la misma niña que di a luz, si lo es, debe irse antes de que yo la..."-pensó, pero se interrumpió.  
Al llegar a casa, un sirviente le dijo que Eric la esperaba en la sala, cuando entró a la sala, estaba Eric sentado en el sillón.  
-hola señora Isabella- saludó Eric.  
-hola ¿lo tienes?- preguntó Bella tensa y Jessica la tomó del brazo para darle fuerza.  
-claro, en este sobre esta todo lo que necesitas y más- dijo Eric extendiéndole un sobre manila a Bella.  
Ella inmediatamente lo tomó.  
Bella sacó de su bolso un sobre blanco y lo extendió a Eric.  
-es el cheque, de lo acordado- dijo Jessica por Bella.  
-gracias, me iré y ya sabes para lo que necesites, siempre estaré ahí- dijo Eric.  
Eric salió dejando a Jessica y a Bella a solas.  
-¿estas lista?- preguntó Jessica a Bella.  
-sí, pero primero quiero que me expliques como vamos a hacer lo del asunto de Marietta.  
-sí, ven vamos... necesitamos hacerle una visita a los vecinos Cullen.

Edward llegó junto a Marietta, quien corrió a ver a su madre.  
Rosalíe estaba acostada en la cama, a su lado estaba Emmett, tomando su mano y acariciando su rostro con ternura. Ambos se amaban.  
-mamá- dijo Marietta y corrió con su mamá.  
Rosalíe sonrió al ver a Marietta, se veía más cansada y Emmett más preocupado.  
-¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Emmett.  
-bien papi, comí muchas uvas y me divertí- contestó Marietta emocionada.  
-¿enserio mi amor? me alegra- dijo Rose sonriendo.  
-sí y también te traje muchas uvas- contestó Marietta.  
-mi amor ¿por qué no vas con Sue para que te de fresas?- propuso Emmett a Marietta.  
-¿fresas? siii- exclamo Marietta.  
Les dio un beso a su mamá y a su papá, y corrió saliendo de la habitación.  
-Edward queremos hablar contigo- dijo Emmett.  
-claro, dime- dijo Edward.  
-Emmett me llevará al médico mañana, por favor cuida de Marietta- dijo Rose con voz débil.  
-¿por qué la llevaras al médico?- preguntó Edward a Emmett.  
-las cosas empeoran Edward, moriré y lo sé- dijo Rose, triste.  
-no digas eso Rose- regaño Emmett.  
-bien yo la cuidare- dijo Edward.

Marietta estaba sentada en el césped, jugando con unas tarjetas y a su lado un tazón de fresas y uvas.  
-hola- saludo una mujer. Jessica.  
-hola- contestó simpática, Marietta.  
-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Jessica sonriendo.  
-Marietta Cullen Hale ¿y tú?  
-Jessica, oye tienes unos ojos preciosos.  
-gracias, tu cabello es bonito.  
-gracias dime ¿hay alguien en casa? primor.  
-sí, mi mamá, mi papá y el tío Edward.  
-oh... yo soy su vecina, vivo por allá- dijo Jessica señalando la hacienda de Bella.  
-ow, es muy bonito ¿ahí hay uvas cierto?  
-sí y muchas, algún día puedes ir y ¿sabes que es lo más divertido?  
-no ¿qué?  
-que algunas mujeres, aplastan las uvas con sus pies, sobre una maquina y se siente muy bien.  
-¿enserio? eso es muy divertido- canturreó Marietta.  
Jessica sacó de su bolso dos paletas de caramelo.  
-¿quieres una? a mí me gusta la de fresa- ofrecía Jessica.  
-quiero esta, de mango con chile- la tomó Marietta.  
Jessica la observó, tomarla. Marietta se metió la paleta en la boca y sonrió.  
Jessica vio muy pocas veces sonreír a Bella, pero esta niña tenía la misma sonrisa que Bella, se preguntó quién de esos tres sería el padre.  
"Sería imposible que nadie te amase, ojala si eres hija de Bella, ella pueda amarte"- pensó Jessica mirando a Marietta.  
Jessica simpatizó con Marietta y ambas jugaron memorama, Marietta dejo a un lado su paleta y Jessica la tomó disimuladamente.  
-MARIETTA- gritó una voz masculina.  
-me tengo que ir, mi papi me llama, adiós Jessica- dijo Marietta despidiéndose  
-adiós muñequita- se despidió Jessica.  
Se alejó, hasta salir de ahí, de su bolso saco una bolsa ziplok, metió la paleta y regresó a casa con Bella.

-¿lo tienes?- preguntó Bella a Jessica.  
-lo tengo, no fue difícil tu hij... Marietta es adorable.  
-como sea, mañana vamos al laboratorio, por lo mientras ya llamé a nuestras amigas.  
-sí ¿hora de abrir el sobre?  
-sí.  
Jessica se acercó a Bella, ella abrió el sobre manila y dejo caer tres folder paja.  
En uno decía en letra Arial, visible, decía "Mike Newton", en el siguiente "Laurent Smith" y en el ultimo "James Connor"  
-¿cual abrimos primero?- preguntó Jessica.  
-Mike Newton.  
-vamos.  
-prepárate Mike Newton, se acerca el principio de tu fin- dijo Bella con satisfacción en sus palabras.


	8. NOTICIAS

Bella junto a Jessica partieron nuevamente a la ciudad, primero dejaron la prueba en el laboratorio y le sacaron sangre a Bella, después fueron al aeropuerto  
-estoy impaciente por verlas- dijo Jessica.  
-yo también, son buenas amigas.  
-¿que habrá sido de sus vida?  
-se que Jane acaba de casarse, María es una ejecutiva, Ángela tiene una boutique y Heidi es amante de un millonario.  
-vaya, Heidi siguió en las mismas.  
-a ella le encantan los lujos, Jessica.  
-¿y a quien no?  
De la puerta, aparecieron las cuatro mujeres e inmediatamente corrieron a donde estaban Jessica y Bella, se saludaron y salieron de ese lugar.  
-¿vamos a comer? muero de hambre- dijo Heidi.  
-vamos, yo invito- dijo Bella.  
Las chicas, fueron a un restaurante y comenzaron el plan.  
-¿los encontraste?- pregunto sorprendida Jane.  
-sí- dijo Bella tomando su whisky.  
-vaya...- exclamo Ángela.  
-por eso necesito su ayuda, Jessica y yo hemos ideado un plan que no podrá fallar- dijo Bella.  
-cuenta conmigo- dijo María.  
-y conmigo- dijo Heidi.  
-te ayudaré- exclamo decidida Ángela.  
-lo hare- dijo Jane.  
-bien chicas, el primer eslabón se llama Mike Newton- dijo Bella y Heidi se atragantó con su vino.  
-¿Que ocurre Heidi?- preguntó Jessica.  
-ese hombre se sentó junto a mí en el avión y coqueteamos, me dio su tarjeta, lo siento Bells, no sabía que era uno de ese trío maldito- explico Heidi y Bella sonrió maliciosamente.  
-es perfecto Heidi, el mismo se ha puesto en bandeja de plata- dijo Jane.  
-tiene razón Jane, llámalo y cítalo el fin de semana- dijo Bella.  
-por supuesto- contesto complacida Heidi.  
-este cerdo tiene una debilidad por las mujeres y por las apuestas, el dinero que gana como asesino a sueldo lo invierte en sus deseos, es fácil- explicó Bella.  
-ahora Bella ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó María.

Bella y Jessica explicaron lo que harían, después de comer y conversar Bella decidió llevarlas a la hacienda.  
-vaya que es bonito- exclamo María.  
-es precioso- contestó Jessica.  
-para celebrar nuestro gran encuentro ¿quieren cenar con vino de mi cortesía?- preguntó Bella sonriendo.  
-por supuesto Ángel- dijo Ángela.  
-hace mucho que no me llamaban así- exclamo Bella.  
-aún recuerdo nuestros nombres- murmuró Jane.  
-Rubí- dijo Heidi sonriendo.  
-Afrodita- dijo Jane.  
-Daysi- dijo María.  
-Esmeralda- dijo Ángela  
-Zafiro- dijo Jessica.  
-vaya que Jules tenía imaginación- dijo Bella frunciendo los labios.  
-por eso se murió- murmuro Heidi.  
Bella y Jessica se pasaron una noche increíble junto a sus antiguas amigas, era como recordar los viejos tiempos.

Al final todas fueron a dormir un poco, Bella no podía dormir, pronto iría por los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, por primera vez tenía miedo, se levanto muy temprano y partió sola a la ciudad, cuando llegó apenas habían abierto el laboratorio.  
-buenos días, vengo a recoger unos exámenes- dijo Bella nerviosa.  
-buenos días, ¿a qué nombre?  
-Isabella Swan- contesté.  
-tomé- dijo la mujer entregando un sobre blanco.  
-gracias- contestó Bella y salió del lugar.  
Subió al auto y condujo de regreso, guardó el sobre en su bolso, no quería abrirlo aún.


	9. VERDADES EN ACCION

Cuando Bella llegó a casa, sus amigas ya desayunaban.  
-hola Bella- saludaron en coro.  
-hola chicas- saludó Bella.  
-¿fuiste por ellos?- preguntó Jessica susurrando.  
Bella asintió.  
-ahora, dime Bella ¿cuándo lo llamo?- pregunto Heidi.  
-Jane ¿tienes el lugar listo?- preguntó Bella.  
-el lugar listo y perfecto- contesto Jane.  
-cuando acabemos de desayunar, lo llamas- dijo Bella tomando un vaso de jugo.  
-ok, tengo todo lo demás preparado- comentó María.  
-yo tengo la cámara que me pediste- dijo Ángela.  
-¿cámara?- preguntó Jessica.  
-quiero todo documentado, puede que lo necesitemos en un futuro- dijo Bella sonriendo.  
-oye Bella, tus vecinos son encantadores- comentó Ángela.  
-¿enserio?- dijo Bella irónicamente, recordando como Edward la besó...  
-sí, en especial esa niña... tan encantadora, Marietta- mencionó María y Bella se tensó.  
-¿te digo algo raro Bella?- dijo Jane.  
-¿qué?- preguntó Bella.  
-esa niña se parece a ti- dijo Jane.  
Jessica y Bella intercambiaron una mirada.  
-tengo que decirles algo- dijo Bella. Les contaría todo.

Emmett y Rose partieron a Portland, dejando a Marietta con Edward.  
-y bien... ¿qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Edward.  
-quiero visitar a mi amiga- dijo Marietta.  
-¿a quién?  
-a mi amiga Jessica, la vecina, ella tiene otras amigas que conocí y son muy lindas.  
-¿conociste a Isabella?  
-no, solo a Heidi, María, Jane y Ángela.  
-¿te acuerdas de la mujer con la que te topaste en el festival?  
-si tío, esa señora me dio miedo.  
-bueno ¿la volviste a ver?  
-nop  
-bueno, ella es nuestra vecina y hermana de Jessica.  
-pero no se parecen...

-¿estás segura Bella?- preguntó María sorprendida.  
-no lo sé, solo dije que puede ser.  
-bueno esa lindura es muy parecida a ti ¿y si, sí es tu hija?- preguntó Jane.  
-no lo sé- dijo Bella y todas se miraron entre sí -¿no pretenderán que la reclame y armemos la familia feliz? por esa niña solo sentiría lo de siempre, repugnancia y sí es la niña que di a luz, debe irse, no la quiero cerca- dijo tajante y todas negaban con la cabeza.  
-pero es inocente Bells- insistía Ángela.  
-y es hija de uno de esos tres bastardos- replicó Bella.  
-bien, ya como sea, abre ese sobre ya- intervino Jessica.  
Bella suspiró, abrió su bolso y saco el sobre y lo abrió.  
Leyó despacio y se quedo congelada.  
-¿Que ocurre Bella?- preguntó María.  
Bella no respondió, solo frunció el seño.  
Jane le quito la hoja y en letras rojas y llamativas, estaba escrito "prueba inmunológica de parentesco, positiva". Marietta era su hija.  
-no puede ser- exclamo Bella.  
-Marietta es tu hija Bella- dijo Jessica  
-no, yo... yo solo la di a luz, ella tiene una madre y un padre, es feliz y mientras más lejos este de esto y de mi mejor- dijo Bella con dureza en sus palabras.  
-¿te preocupas por ella?- pregunto con una sonrisa Jane.  
-por supuesto que no, solo no la quiero en mi vida, no daño a niños por naturaleza, pero si sigue cerca no podre contenerme- dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa.  
-no Bella- exclamo triste Heidi.


	10. VENGANZA: MIKE NEWTON

Heidi estaba al teléfono, esperando, todas las demás callaban esperando respuesta.  
-hola- era la voz de Mike. Bella la reconoció perfectamente.  
-hola amor ¿te acuerdas de mí? soy Heidi nos conocimos en un avión- dijo Heidi jugando sus mejores cartas y poniendo el teléfono en alta voz  
-claro que te recuerdo lindura- contesto Mike.  
-me preguntaba sí nos podríamos ver.  
-claro dime cuando y donde- al oír esto, las chicas hicieron una expresión de triunfo.  
-te mandare la dirección de mi departamento querido, a las 9:00 de la noche- dijo Heidi.  
-entonces nos vemos muñeca- dijo Mike y colgó.  
-¡HECHO!- canturreó Heidi.  
-bueno, todas a nuestro puesto- dijo Jessica.

Mike se había preparado, hoy no tenía "trabajo pendiente". Toco la puerta del departamento 309. Heidi apareció y abrió la puerta. Mike se quedo con la boca abierta, Heidi traía puesta una bata de seda negra, corta y transparente, el cual dejaba ver un conjunto de lencería negro.  
-pasa cariño- indico Heidi.  
Al entrar al departamento Mike se quedo mudo, vio a una hermosa mujer vestida de negro, tomando una copa de vino, entonces la recordó. Bella.  
-hola Mike Newton- saludo Bella tomando un sorbo de su copa.  
Mike se estremeció y pretendía irse, pero una chica rubia lo detuvo, Jane. Lo golpeo con su puño en la cara.  
Bella lo miró con asco.  
Las seis chicas cargaron a Mike hasta la habitación, lo sentado en una mecedora y lo sujetaron a ella con cadenas y lo amordazaron. Ángela preparo la cámara y listo.

Mike despertó confundido, frente a él estaba Bella, recargada sobre su cadera y mirándolo con profundo odio.  
-hola Mike ¿me recuerdas?- dijo Bella, sus amigas estaban paradas en la habitación vistiendo de negro.  
Jessica le quito la mordaza.  
-¡perra!- chilló Mike.  
Bella tomo la fusta y con ella lo abofeteo.  
-no, no, no, mira Mike he inventado un maravilloso juego, por cada insulto te daré con mi amada fusta y créeme es muy divertido- dijo Bella.  
-si vas a matarme solo hazlo ya- dijo Mike forcejeando.  
-tienes razón voy a matarte, pero antes quiero divertirme... ¿ves esta cámara? hoy quise sentirme directora de cine y adivina... ¡tú eres el protagonista!- dijo Bella riendo y sus compañeras la siguieron.  
-¡maldita!- gruño Mike.  
Bella volvió a golpearlo con la fusta.  
-¿conoces a Heidi? ¿No? pues a ella le encanta fumar y a nosotras también- dijo Bella, señalando a Heidi que fumaba con sensualidad.  
-¡malditas perras! las matare.  
Bella arremetió otra vez, dejando a Mike una llaga de sangre.  
-veras Mike, me dan asco los tipos como tu- dijo Heidi con cara de asco y le hizo una señal a María con la cabeza.  
María se acercó y le arremango las mangas.  
Heidi quito el cigarro de su boca y lo poso repetidas veces por el brazo de Mike y el gritaba retorciéndose de dolor.  
-aww la nena ya no aguanta- se burlo Ángela.  
Bella tomo el rostro de Mike.  
-mira a la cámara ¡dile a Laurent y a James todo lo que te duele! y aun falta mas... cariño- dijo Bella.  
Mike temblaba de miedo.  
-a ver ahora jugaremos algo más divertido- dijo Bella prendiendo un cigarro.  
-¿Que vas a hacerme?- preguntó Mike asustado.  
-voy a preguntarte cosas y si fallas te apagare un cigarro y no en tus brazos querido, si no en "tu amiguito"- explicó Bella.  
Las demás chicas se acercaron con un cigarro encendido en mano. Jane le bajo los pantalones y los bóxer dejándolo expuesto.  
-a ver Mike dinos ¿donde está Laurent y James? ellos se me escondieron bien eh... al mandarlos a investigar solo supe a que se dedican, pero se mueven de un lado a otro- dijo Bella.  
-no lo sé...-contesto Mike bañado en sudor.  
-oh oh ¡respuesta incorrecta!- dijo Heidi.  
Mike se estremeció, Jane dio una calada a su cigarro y lo apago en los genitales de Mike, mientras el gritaba de dolor.  
-mira Mike, a ti te faltara pene y a nosotros nos sobrarán cigarros así que ¿donde está Laurent?- pregunto María.  
-no lo se... estaba en la cárcel pero ya no se mas...  
-respuesta incompleta- dijo Jessica y pego el cigarro al pene de Mike.  
-¿Que tal James? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Bella  
-no lo sé, la ultima vez lo vi en Seattle, pero él es muy poderoso ahora.  
-yo también lo soy cariño- dijo Bella.  
-Bella, mátame ya.  
-ay Mike, esto es tan divertido, porque esto es poco a lo que te haremos y adivina el afortunado será James porque él recibirá todo lo que les hare y un bonus extra- canturreó Bella.  
-perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname, te lo ruego, te lo suplicó-dijo Mike llorando.  
-ay... ya es esta llorando- dijo Ángela burlándose  
Bella tomó su fusta y le golpeo la cara.  
-tu y esos idiotas no tuvieron piedad de mí, yo llore, suplique que pararan y no lo hicieron ¿por qué debería parar yo?- dijo furiosa Bella.  
Tomó el cigarro encendido y lo apago en los genitales de Mike, él gritaba y se retorcía del dolor.  
-chicas, ¡fumar es un habito horrible! deberíamos apagar los cigarros- dijo María sonriendo.  
-me parece una buena idea- dijo Bella sonriendo.  
Esa hermosa sonrisa que a Mike le dio miedo.  
Todas riendo, apagaron los cigarros en los genitales de Mike. Mike gritó de dolor.  
-ahora tú dirás Bella- dijo Jessica.  
-sabes Mike, donde vivo me apodan la víbora y me encanta- dijo Bella con excitación.  
Bella tomó una daga y le dio un beso.  
-¿te gusta?- pregunto Bella y Mike lloraba.  
De un navajazo limpio abrió la camisa de Mike, con la sangre fría marco sobre el pecho navajazos y un mensaje, Mike gritaba de dolor y lloraba suplicando piedad, haciendo que se arrepintiera por haber lastimado a Bella.  
Mike no podía mas, el dolor retorcía su cuerpo.  
-¿donde está Laurent?- pregunto Bella.  
-no te lo diré- gruño Mike.  
Bella tomo la copa de vino y la lanzó en las heridas del pecho de Mike.  
-¡DÍMELO MALDITO!- exigió Bella.  
Mike bajo la cabeza, lo cual desespero a Bella, de sus pantalones sacó su arma y Mike comenzó a reír.  
-no me mataras, me necesitas- dijo Mike.  
-nunca dije que te mataría... por ahora- dijo Bella.  
Apunto a la pierna de Mike y disparo, Mike grito de dolor.  
-¿donde está Laurent?- volvió a preguntar Bella furiosa.  
Al ver que Mike no cooperaba Bella apuntó a su otra pierna.  
-ESPERA... ESPERA TE LO DIRE- gritó Mike y Bella sonrió.  
-bien te escucho- dijo Bella  
-pero te lo diré si me dejas vivir- propuso Mike.  
-está bien, vivirás solo dime donde esta, te doy mi palabra de que vivirás- dijo Bella sonriendo.  
-... el va a salir de la cárcel en dos semanas, vendrá a Nuevo México directamente a mí- dijo llorando y agitado.  
-Jessie, díselo a Eric, el lo localizara- dijo Bella y Jessica asintió.  
-ahora déjame ir a un hospital por favor- dijo Mike desesperado.  
-ups Mike, lo siento pero te mentí, de aquí no sales vivo- dijo Bella riendo.  
-me diste tu palabra, Bella- exigió desesperado.  
-me temo decirte que mi palabra no vale nada- dijo Bella.  
Apuntó al abdomen de Mike y disparo dos veces, sin que el pulso le temblara.  
-no te preocupes Mike, soy muy paciente, he esperado por esto diez años, puedo esperar unos minutos para que te desangres mientras vez mi rostro y escuchas mi risa- dijo Bella.  
Mike se quedo sin habla.  
-Bella ¿qué hacemos con esto?- pregunto Jane.  
Jane sostenía un marcador de ganado.  
-lo he hecho solo para ti, es una víbora y decorara tu piel como un tatuaje- dijo Bella.  
Ella junto a Jessica lo acercaron a la espalda desnuda de Mike, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.  
-¿cuánto tiempo más Bella?- pregunto María.  
-no falta mucho para que se desangre, desmontemos todo- dijo Bella.  
Ángela quitó y apago la cámara, mientras Jane y María limpiaban rastro.  
-Jessie ¿pusiste el departamento a nombre de?- preguntó Bella.  
-Mike Newton y pague en efectivo, nadie me reconoció ni lo hará- contesto Jessica.  
Mike miró horrorizado a Bella y dio su último aliento para después morir.  
-listo chicas, vámonos- dijo Bella.  
Las chicas usaron pasamontañas y huyeron dejando el cuerpo inerte de Mike y el mensaje de su pecho era claro "vendré por ustedes"  
Bella estaría tras Laurent.


	11. ALÉJATE DE MI

Al llegar de regreso a la casa de Bella, las chicas estaban exhaustas y fueron a dormir, mientras Bella guardo muy bien todo lo grabado, lo utilizaría para la posteridad.

Miro nuevamente esos resultados, Marietta era su hija y lo tenía muy claro, pero no la quería, si al principio le desagradaba ahora la aborrecía, no podía entender como el destino le ponía a esa niña que abandono en su camino ¿justo ahora?

"Aquí corres peligro y yo soy el principal peligro para ti, niña"- pensó Bella.

Pero no solo pensaba en Marietta, sino también en su tío. Edward Cullen.

Se preguntaba que le había hecho ese hombre que no paraba de pensar en él y sobre todo, quería volver a verlo.

"Maldita sea… será que tal vez porque se parece a Riley ¿o qué?"- No dejaba de pensar Bella.

Rosalíe Hale se encontraba mirando a su hija saltar y hacer burbujas de jabón, esa niña era la luz de sus ojos, ella siempre pensó que tal vez Marietta era producto de alguna aventura de su esposo Emmett, pero esa niña no se parecía en nada a los Cullen, así que lo descarto. Más sin embargo la amó con todo su corazón.

Sabría que al partir, la dejaría sola, pero eso no era lo que Rosalíe quería, ella quería que tuviera una mamá en quien confiar, alguien que la cuidara y la amase, sentía cada vez más cerca su muerte.

Edward estaba mirando a su sobrina jugar, era una niña encantadora, la quería como una hija, aunque ahora que la veía jugar y sonreír, le recordaba demasiado a Bella, él pensaba que era estúpido, que tenía muchas ganas de verla que incluso la reflejaba en su sobrina.

Pero noto muchos patrones. El mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos chocolates, la misma piel blanca y las mismas facciones. Era extraño.

Jessica despertó, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Marietta, esa niña no era su hija, pero había nacido un cariño especial por ella, era tan dulce, ingenua e inocente, se imaginaba a Bella siendo niña como ella, ella entendía como Bella despreciaba a esa niña, pero si tan solo la tuviera cerca la amaría o eso pensaba ella. Aunque con Bella no se sabía. Se dio un baño y se vistió.

Vio que Bella no estaba o probablemente había subido a dormir.

Camino directo a la propiedad de los Cullen. Por suerte no estaba Sue, sino la hubiera corrido.

Se acercó al jardín, observo a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, se veía algo demacrada, sonreía y jugaba con Marietta, mientras un hombre estaba ahí, un hombre de cabello cobrizo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Jessica, la rubia y el cobrizo voltearon a su dirección.

-Buenas tardes- contesto la rubia.

-soy Jessica y vivo en la propiedad vecina, mucho gusto- se presentó Jessica.

-yo soy Rosalíe Cullen, él es mi cuñado Edward y ella mi hija Marietta-presento la rubia. Rosalíe.

-a su hija ya tenía el placer de conocerla- dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-¡Jessica!- era Marietta quien venía corriendo hacia Jessica.

Jessica se alegro de verla y la abrazo, esa niña la hacía sentir tan bien, como si fuera su madre, aunque no fuera así.

-hola muñequita- saludo Jessica sonriéndole.

-mami, ella es mi amiga- dijo Marietta.

-ya la he conocido mi amor- dijo Rosalíe, feliz.

-ah, señora Cullen, quería pedirle permiso para llevar a Marietta a mi viñedo, pensé que le encantaría jugar por ahí y aplastar uvas con sus pies- dijo Jessica pidiendo permiso.

-solo llámame Rose, claro si ella quiere ir- contesto Rose.

-si mami, quiero ir- dijo Marietta.

-claro, entonces ve- concedió Rose.

-¡siii!- exclamo Marietta Feliz y Jessica sonrió.

Bella estaba en su habitación, pero se moría por ir a nadar y sinceramente odiaba las piscinas, sobre todo por el cloro, así que montó un caballo negro y cabalgo hasta su lugar secreto, un lago azul, hermoso.

Al llegar arremango sus jeans y metió los pies al agua, recordaba que eso lo hacía con Riley "por mi culpa estas muerto"- se recriminaba, casi llegando a las lagrimas.

Como muchas veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida si esa noche no hubiera pasado, ahora sería feliz con Riley.

Ahora tal vez pudieron haber estado casados y tener hijos, de ambos, que amaran, a veces quería dejarse llevar por el agua del lago y morir, pero recordaba que tenía que hacer pagar a esos malditos y lo posponía.

Se animó un poco, quiso nadar.

Se levanto y se quito su blusa y después sus jeans, había olvidado la sensación de tranquilidad en este lugar, se metió al agua, era un poco cálida pero refrescante, adoraba este lugar y lo conocía a la perfección, cuando quería huir e todo, se venía a ese lugar o iba a la cabaña de Jacob le regalo hace tiempo. Sumergía su cabeza y observaba algunos pequeños animales. Era un momento perfecto, excepto que…

Edward estaba aburrido y decidió caminar por ahí, arriesgándose a que se perdiera, camino por caminos arrebolados, hasta que se encontró con una maravillosa sorpresa, un caballo negro que él recordaba era de Bella, sonrió y camino unos pasos más para encontrarse con un estupendo lago y no solo el lago, pues en el piso había ropa, de mujer y en el lago estaba Bella dándose un baño de agua azul.

La vio por primera vez sin su seño fruncido, no sonreía, pero se veía serena y tranquila, le dan unas ganas terribles de entrar ahí y sumergirse con ella, pero sabe que eso le costaría otra bofetada o una disparo ahora sí, era hermoso verla, se acerco a un árbol, cubierto por arbustos y maleza, la observaba, ella no se daba cuenta.

Bella ya estaba más relajada y salió del lago, se puso su ropa, aunque esta se mojara, entonces miro hacia el cielo, estaba muy negro, parecía que llovería, se apresuro para irse a casa antes de mojarse más, cuando se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Edward Cullen. Frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto molesta.

-que yo sepa esto no es de tu propiedad así que no te estoy invadiendo- repuso Edward.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto Bella bruzando los brazos, sabía que así mojada, se transparentaba su sujetador.

-lo suficiente para ver que no eres como la gente te describe- respondió Edward.

Hace mucho que Bella no se sonrojaba, pero ahora lo hacía.

-deberías de alejarte-dijo Bella desafiante.

Pasó a lado de Edward dispuesta a marcharse, pero Edward la detuvo del brazo, su agarre era fuerte y caliente.

-suéltame- exigió Bella furiosa.

-¿y si no lo hago?- reto Edward, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Bella.

Bella negó con la cabeza, de sus caderas sacó su fusta. La acercó a la mejilla de Edward.

-mira Cullen, no quiero hacerle daño a tu hermoso rostro así que aléjate de mí- advirtió Bella.

-con tu fusta o tu arma no me alejaras.

-te lo advierto, vete, tú y tu familia, váyanse, lejos.

-¿Por qué?

-porque sí.

-no lo hare porque tu lo digas, estarás acostumbrada a que todos hagan lo que tu digas, pero conmigo te equivocaste Bella.

-no te he permitido que me llames así, vete y no regreses.

-cada vez que lo dices me acercas mas y mas.

Bella se soltó del agarre y se puso en posición defensiva.

-deberías escuchar lo que dicen de mí, puede ser cierto- dijo Bella con su voz fría.

-¿mataste a tu marido?- pregunto Edward.

Bella solo lo miro pero no lo negó.

-solo aléjate de mí- dijo dándole la espalda.


	12. NO LA QUIERO

Jessica había llevado a Marietta para que aplastara uvas con sus pies, para Marietta era muy divertido, sentir las frutas entre sus dedos y el jugo correr por sus pies, le encantaba pasar ese tiempo con Jessica y sus amigas.

-¿estás cansada?- le pregunto Jessica a Marietta.

-un poco…- contesto sin aliento la pequeña Marietta.

-ven, vamos a tomar un poco de té helado- ofreció Jessica.

Las amigas de Jessica observaban a aquella niña, era realmente encantadora, no entendían la actitud de Bella, después de todo, Marietta no tenía la culpa de nada, era inocente.

-bueno, si quiero un vaso de té helado- acepto Marietta.

Bajo de la máquina y se limpio sus pequeños piecitos con una toalla.

-¿la señora Bella no está aquí verdad?- pregunto Marietta sentándose en la mesita.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada.

-no muñequita, Bella no está aquí- contesto Jane.

-¡Qué bueno! Es que… ella me da miedo- confeso Marietta dejando tensión entre el grupo.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo muñequita?- pregunto María.

Marietta miro directo a su vaso, pero contesto:

-ella es muy bonita, pero parece que no le caigo bien… no se parece mala, aunque mi mamá me haya dicho que no juzgue a las personas sin conocerlas…

-¡exacto! Aun no has conocido a Bella- dijo Ángela sonriéndole a Marietta.

-pero tampoco quiero conocerla, me da miedo- dijo Marietta encogiéndose de hombros. Era muy sincera.

Las chicas solo se limitaron a callar.

Bella huyo en su caballo de ahí, estaba enfadad, pero consigo misma no sabía porque Edward la ponía así, ni cómo es que él lograba meterse debajo de su piel, por lo que le pregunto Edward al parecer ya le había hablado de ella y supuso que había sido Sue.

El cielo amenazaba con llover y lo primero que quería era llegar a casa y quitarse la ropa mojada, darse una larga ducha y junto a una taza de chocolate planear el siguiente golpe: Laurent Smith.

Al llegar dejo a su caballo en las caballerizas, entregándoselo a un empleado.

Entro a la casa principal y la encontró vacía.

Camino a la cocina y se encontró con la cocinera, haciendo sus labores.

-Helene ¿Dónde está Jessica?- pregunto Bella.

-solo vi que salió con sus invitadas y una niña a los viñedos- contesto la mujer, con la mirada débil. Le temía a Bella.

-¿Qué niña?- pregunto Bella frunciendo el seño.

-no lo sé… una niña… pequeña- contesto la mujer, temblando de miedo.

-¿la vecina? ¿La hija del matrimonio Cullen?- pregunto Bella tensando la mandíbula.

-creo… creo que sí- respondió la mujer tratando de guardar la compostura.

-hazme un chocolate caliente y súbelo a mi habitación por favor- ordeno Bella.

-por supuesto.

Bella salió furiosa de la cocina, al tiempo que el cielo negro tronaba y comenzaba una fuerte lluvia.

Jessica noto que estaba lloviendo demencialmente, ella junto a Marietta y las demás chicas, salieron del lugar y corrieron empapándose de agua de lluvia, el suelo se convertía en lodo bajo sus pues, con trabajo llegaron a la casa principal y a la sala.

-¡eso fue divertido!- canturreo Marietta.

-eso es cierto muñequita- dijo Heidi sonriendo.

Las chicas estaban empapadas y sucias, necesitaban un baño, ropa seca y un chocolate caliente.

-oh no… me moje toda y estoy sucia- dijo Marietta, mirando sus jeans u sus botas sucias.

-debería darse un baño- comento Jane.

-pero en su casa- dijeron. Era Bella.

Bella bajaba por las escaleras, recién duchada, con unos jeans negros y un suéter raido color menta, sus cabellos sueltos y ondulados por su espalda.

-Bella…- musitó María sorprendida.

Marietta miro a Bella, pensó que tenía razón, Bella era muy bonita, pero sus ojos eran fríos y parecía una mujer malvada.

-Bella, estábamos con Marietta jugando y se ha mojado- dijo Jessica.

-eso no es de mi importancia, llévala a su casa- dijo Bella con la cara tensa.

-pero Bella, está lloviendo a cantaros, puede enfermarse- insistió Heidi.

-eso debieron pensar antes de traerla aquí- respondió Bella mirándolas con una mirada indescriptible.

-Bella, lo siento pero no puede irse mientras este lloviendo, se quedara aquí esta noche y se quedara conmigo, yo la cuidare y me hare responsable de ella- dijo Jessica seriamente.

-esa niña debe irse a casa con sus padres, no me gustan los niños y menos en mi casa- hablo Bella con mucha frialdad.

-se llama Marietta y te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa así que Marietta se quedara aquí conmigo- impuso Jessica a Bella.

Bella resoplo y miro a la escalera.

-tienes razón, como quieras, pero que no se acerque a mi habitación, que no corra, que no grite y se mantenga alejada de nuestro despacho- dijo Bella retirándose.

Marietta la miro con miedo, Bella le provocaba miedo y también… fastidios, pero su curiosidad infantil se preguntaba ¿Cómo se vería Bella sonriendo? ¿Por qué era ella así? Marietta le temía a Bella, pero quería acercarse a ella, e incluso ella sabía que era algo ilógico, querer acercarse a algo que teme, pero con Bella era distinto, sintió la responsabilidad de hacer sonreír. Para Marietta era raro.

La noche cayo, Jessica llamo por teléfono Rosalíe para avisarle que Marietta se quedaría a dormir y al día siguiente la llevaría a casa temprano por la mañana. Marietta se había duchado, mientras Helene lavaba su ropa y la secaba, mientras ella usaba una bata de Jessica y se encontraba en la chimenea, junto a Jessica, María, Heidi, Jane y Ángela, todas con mantas y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

-la señora Bella me odia ¿verdad?- pregunto Marietta tímida.

-no, para nada, solo que ha estado muy cansada y estresada últimamente- contesto Ángela.

-no se pero, ella parece triste….-balbuceo Marietta frunciendo sus labios.

Jessica al verla noto muchas posturas iguales a las de Bella.

Bella estaba sentada, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana, pensaba que Jessica se estaba encariñando mucho con lo Marietta y eso no era bueno, sobre todo porque eso era tener a Marietta junto a ella y lo que menos quería era lastimar a esa niña. Pensaba en lo parecida que era a ella, idéntica. Pero la atormentaba saber que uno de esos tres era el padre de Marietta.

Miro por el cristal de la ventana, directo al espejo y cuándo lo hizo quiso desmayarse. Riley.

-¿Riley?- pregunto Bella, pálida.

-Bella- era su voz, efectivamente era Riley.

Bella se quedo petrificada, Riley había muertos hace años, ella lo vio morir, esto no podía ser real.

-Bella, ella es tu hija- dijo Riley. Bella no movió ni un musculo, solo veía el reflejo de Riley en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Riley… yo- balbuceo Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Marietta, ella pronto quedara sola y correrá un grave peligro, es tu hija, amala y protégela- dijo el reflejo de Riley y Bella rompió en llanto.

-Riley… te echo tanto de menos…- confeso Bella llorando.

-yo también, algún día estaremos juntos- dijo Riley con su dulce sonrisa.

-no me dejes sola….- suplico Bella.

-nunca te he dejado sola, abre tu corazón- dijo Riley sonriendo como Bella lo recordaba.

Bella volteó al espejo, pero se encontró con que estaba vacío, Riley no estaba más ahí, se había marchado… otra vez.

Bella abrazo sus piernas y lloró, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Había visto a Riley, había hablado con él, ese enorme vacío dentro de ella creció aun más.


	13. NO PUEDO MAS

Bella se quedo dormida llorando, eso si había sido cruel, como cuando le das un caramelo a un niño, para después quitárselo, así se sentía, había llevado mucho tiempo llorándole a su eterno amor, lo había visto aunque no sabía si era solo un sueño o fue real, pero lo vio.

Marietta despertó, estaba al lado de Jessica, quien aun dormía, Se levantó al baño, después de salir, vio por el balcón, ya no era lluvioso, era asoleado, moría por ver a su mamá, a su papá y a su tío Edward.

-ya te has levantado muñequita- dijo Jessica levantándose.

-sí, es que hacia algo de calor- respondió Marietta sonriendo.

-¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó Jessica.

-sí, tengo hambre- respondió Marietta, pero en realidad quería ver a Bella, inexplicablemente.

Edward no dejo de pensar en su encuentro con Bella ayer, no podía creer que Bella fuera capaz de esas cosas atroces, claro ella tenía su carácter, pero nada mas ¿no? Se moría por verla nuevamente, no sabía el porqué ella era así y quería saberlo. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta no descubrirlo.

Bella se levanto muy temprano, no quería ver a Marietta, pues ella le despertaba dos sentimientos: odio y amor. Era confuso, pero ella sabía muy bien que podrían dañarla, así que decidió tomar las distancias, como siempre que los sentimientos la albergaban y no le permitían tener la cabeza fría, camino sin rumbo.

Recordó el encuentro con Edward Cullen, no quería volver encontrarse con él, sentía que no podría resistirse por más que quisiera a esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y esos labios que la invitaban a probar ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Si tan solo hiciera caso a las palabras de Riley "Abre tu corazón"

Marietta desayunaba con Jessica y sus amigas, preguntándose así misma donde estaba Bella, no la veían por ningún lado.

-¿no te enfermaste muñequita?- le pregunto Jane sonriéndole.

-no, estoy bien- contesto Marietta tomando su jugo.

-¿te has divertido?- preguntó Heidi.

-sí y mucho- contesto la niña.

Ellas seguían hablando de trivialidades, cuando Marietta pregunto:

-¿Dónde está la señora Bella?

Hubo un poco de tensión.

-salió, temprano- contesto Ángela.

-tal vez no me quería ver…- musito Marietta.

-no muñequita, solo tenía algo que hacer muy temprano- comentó María.

-¿Por qué nunca sonríe?- pregunto Marietta muy curiosa.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Jessica.

-sí, nunca la he visto sonreír- dijo Marietta, dejando sin habla a las chicas.

-es algo difícil de comprender linda- contesto Heidi tomando su café.

Bella estaba sentada en el porche de la cabaña a donde usualmente escapaba, mirando a la nada, tenía mucho en que pensar, se preguntaba cómo es que su vida había perdido el control con la llegada de los Cullen, primero Marietta y luego Edward.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándola.

Edward había ido a buscar a Marietta

-muchas gracias- agradeció Edward a Jessica.

-de nada, es una niña encantadora- dijo Jessica sinceramente.

-¿te divertiste?- pregunto Edward a Marietta.

-sí y mucho- respondió Marietta sonrojada. Como lo hacía Bella.

-espero nos volvamos a ver muñequita- dijo María.

-sí, adiós, me despiden de la señora Bella- dijo Marietta sorprendiendo a las chicas

"la sangre llama"- pensaron, era irónico...

Al llegar a casa, Marietta corrió inmediatamente con su madre, quien estaba dormida y muy cansada, Marietta sabía que algún día su madre se convertiría en un ángel y que solo le quedaría su papá y su tío Edward.

Edward sabía que Bella no estaba en su casa, así que pretendía buscarla, nunca se cansaría de esto, Bella era especial. Camino sin rumbo, recordaba el camino del lago, así que al llegar ahí sintió una paz, como si ese lugar fuera mágico.

Camino un poco más lejos, se encontró con una bonita cabaña, y en el porche estaba Bella, sentada, pensativa, mirando a la nada, quería acercarse y estrecharla en brazos, no se atrevió aunque Bella pareciera indefensa, solo se acercó y la observo hasta que sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los de él.

Bella no podía creer lo que era su suerte era como si llamara a Edward con el pensamiento, vaya que el destino le encantaba jugar con ella. Esta vez no sintió molestia con Edward, sino consigo misma, ¿Cómo era que eso ojos verdes se metieran bajo su piel?

-¿me estas siguiendo o qué?- pregunto Bella frunciendo el seño.

-no, llegue aquí por casualidad… y me pregunto una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué cada vez que nos encontramos siempre estas molesta? ¿Soy yo o siempre estas así?

Bella rodo los ojos y se levantó del porche.

-eres tú, no tengo tiempo para esto, adiós señor Cullen.

En vez de que eso decepcionara a Edward, solo lo hizo sonreí. Bella observo esa sonrisa media, Era perfecta.

-¿Por qué huyes?- pregunto Edward cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué te pegue un tiro o que me vaya para no ver tu presencia?- pregunto insolentemente Bella.

Edward rió y Bella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Edward la tomo del brazo acercándola a él.

-suéltame- advirtió Bella.

-¿y s no?- reto Edward. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Bella, pero más cuando se sonrojaba, como ahora.

-te arrepentirás.

Edward soltó una risotada.

-ahora no vienes armada, estoy con suerte el día de hoy- dijo Edward retando a Bella y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-pero puedo defenderme sola Cullen.

Bella se soltó de un movimiento del agarre de Edward gruñendo con los dientes apretados.

Edward no se resistió mas, tomo a Bella de la cintura y la beso, Bella se resistió como siempre, mientras Edward era insistente, Bella rompió el beso y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta esto?- dijo Edward sobándose la mejilla Bella golpeaba muy fuerte.

Bella se dio la vuelta furiosa, dejando a Edward satisfecho, pero Edward no era el único que quería un beso. Bella sintió las lágrimas de coraje en su garganta, se regresó directo a Edward y lo besó.


	14. CREO QUE ME GUSTAS

Edward se sorprendió por el beso, simplemente no se lo esperaba, no de Bella, la conocía poco, pero ya más o menos sabía cómo reaccionaba, pero no la alejo, la acerco más a su calidez, ella era delgada y ambos cuerpos, de Bella y Edward, encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de Bella, suaves y sedosos. Bella se aferraba a Edward como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no podía parar, no quería hacerlo, después de Riley era la primera vez que se sentía así a lado de un hombre.

-Bella…- musito Edward cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

-no hables…- dijo ella y volvió a besar a Edward.

Bella había olvidado su postura, sus principios y sus prejuicios, ahora solo estaban ella y Edward, todo lo que quería ahora era a él. Lo deseaba. Ahora.

Edward sentía lo mismo que Bella, el siempre solía ser reservado, pero al conocer a Bella muchas cosas cambiaron, principalmente todo su juicio y buen sentido de lo común. La deseaba a más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Ahora.

Con pasos torpes, sin separarse, ambos, se introdujeron dentro de la cabaña.

Marietta estaba recostada junto a su madre Rosalíe, le acariciaba los cabellos rubios de oro, siempre preguntándose por qué no heredo ese color de pelo, le hubiera encantado tener rizos dorados, pero no se quejaba, le encantaba su castaño rojizo.

-mami ¿te puedo trenzar tu cabello?- preguntó Marietta.

-si mi niña- contesto Rosalíe.

Marietta comenzó su trabajo, Rosalíe se sentó frente a su tocador y Marietta comenzó a trenzar el suave cabello de Rosalíe.

-mami… ¿te irás al cielo?- pregunto Marietta cabizbaja.

Rosalíe se sorprendió, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, era momento que su hija lo supiera.

-eso no lo sé mi niña, eso lo decide dios, solo puedo decirte que descansare en paz y te cuidare siempre donde quiera que este- contesto Rosalíe luchando contra las lagrimas.

-por lo que se, las personas buenas se van al cielo mami, y yo se que tú te irás al cielo y serás un ángel, el más bonito de todos.

Rosalíe sonrió ante el comentario de Marietta, su hija era un encanto, la educo bien.

Tomó el rosario que colgaba de su cuello.

-mira mi amor, este rosario me lo heredo mi madre, antes fue de tu abuela, me lo dio cuando iba a casarme con tu papá y quiero que lo conserves- indicó Rose, colocando el rosario en las pequeñas manos de su hija.

-¡brilla!- exclamo emocionada Marietta, era su primera joya de familia.

-sí, son perlas autenticas, cuídalas muy bien.

-si mami, lo guardare en mi alhajero- dijo Marietta.

-cuando… yo me duerma… para siempre, quiero que me reces como te enseñe ¿lo recuerdas?

Marietta entendió a la perfección lo que Rose le dijo.

-si mami- contesto la niña aguantando las lagrimas en su garganta.

-ahora… ¿quieres cantar?- pregunto Rose. A Marietta le encantaba cantar.

-sí mami, si.

Jessica estaba un poco preocupada, había notado la reacción de Bella frente a Marietta, ella adoraba a Bella era como su hermana pequeña, pero quería mucho a Marietta y la protegería aunque fuera a costa de Bella, aunque le encantaría que en un futuro Bella llegara a amar a Marietta.

Quería caminar y pensar, camino saliendo de la propiedad, le gustaba dar vueltas por los hermosos, paisajes. Iba escuchando música en su ipod, recordando todo lo que había vivido, entonces freno e seco.

Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a Emmett Cullen.

-¿tu?- pregunto Emmett pálido.

-ah…- exclamo Jessica sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Emmett.

-vivo por aquí….- respondió Jessica nervosa ¡mierda!

-tu… ¿has venido por tu hija?- pregunto Emmett.

-no te preocupes… ella no era mi hija y no he venido por Marietta- dijo Jessica sin aliento.

-¿entonces?

-yo desde hace mucho tiempo vivo por aquí, de hecho somos vecinos…

-¿por eso sabes el nombre de mi hija?

-sí, es una niña encantadora.

-¿y su madre?

-señor Cullen, la verdadera madre de Marietta, vive conmigo y es su vecina también.

Bella y Edward estaban en la cabaña, dejando la ropa esparcida por el suelo, se olvidaron de lo poco descuidada y aseada que estaba esa cabaña, no les importaba nada, solo ellos mismos, olvidando todo.

Se entregaban uno al otro, era prácticamente uso desconocidos, pero parecía como si se conocieran toda la vida.

Si a Bella le hubieran dicho que esto pasaría probablemente se hubiera reído secamente, pero "el tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, las personas cambian"

Era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre con el corazón y la cabeza. No obligada, ni tampoco por sumiso interés.

Edward acariciaba el rostro de Bella, como si fuera lo más preciado, ambos se perdían en sus miradas, para Edward esto es mágico y para Bella también. Era también extraño.

-creo… que me gustas- exclamo Bella cerrando los ojos.


End file.
